the_naruto_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitsune Destruction Sword
The Kitsune Destruction Sword is a weapon/jutsu composed solely out of Rasetsu and Kurama's Chakra. It lis literally an extremely powerful object which is given form due to the extraordinarily well synced energies of Rasetsu and Kurama, becoming so exceedingly united that it is capable of taking on a physical manifestation and condense into a solid form.Being a manifestation of Rasetsu and Kurama's power, it is also a living testament to the level of trust and faith that Kurama and Rasetsu have in one anothers abilities and the sheer strength of a bond they have obtained within one another. Being a physical manifestation of Kurama's Chakra, the Kitsune Destruction Sword can also be equated to a weaponized variant of the numerous Biju Mode transformation which became available to Rasetsu upon reaching a state where he could tap directly into Kurama's infinitely vast chakra. The Kitsune Destruction sword is an extremely powerful weapon which, thanks to Rasetsu's extensive usage and mastery of its powers, has obtained the status of a legendary object which is sought out by many other greedy and selfish ninja whom wish to exploit its powers and vast energies for their own benefit and again, having by this point in time, a similar status to The Sword of Kusanagi, or even The Sword of Totsuka which may only be used by members of The Uchiha Clan whom have obtained the ability to generate a powerful manifestation of Susanoo from their eyes. Naturally, in this regard, The Kitsune Destruction Swords abilities and various powers all function as a Jinchuriki's answer to The Uchiha's Susanoo, at least, in some of the more advanced manifestations of its vast powers and abilities. Appearance The Sword itself takes on a rather unique and unorthodox manifestation, appearing highly different to that of any other swords, blades, or other weapons which take on the more generic manifestations of katana's wielded by other ninja. Its unique manifestation is but another testament to the fact that it is truly a supernatural weapon born out of Kurama's chakra, taking on the form of a blade which seems to come jutting out of what appears to be the top half of a demonic foxes skull which also acts as a shield to block incoming enemy attacks, resting upon the outer right forearm of Rasetsu's arm and covering his hand, having a long, bushy, and wild mane of bright, fiery red fur growing out of the back of the skull manifestation. The fox-like features are indicative of the swords status as a powerful manifestation of both Kurama's and Rasetsu's energies having achieved a state of perfect and unsurpassed harmony with one another. Background The Kitsune Destruction Sword began its development after Rasetsu achieved his current state of mysticism. Due to his inherent inability to enter his previous Biju and Chakra mode transformations, he desired to see if he was still capable of somehow bringing out Kurama's Chakra in an even more powerful manifestation than anything he had been previously allowed to generate. Though the effects and buffs of all his previous Biju Mode transformations would remain in play at all given times anyway, given his current state of transcendant mysticism, Rasetsu found that, rather than being capable of bringing out Kurama's Chakra anymore, he was instead capable of focusing it into physical form by allowing the chakra to directly dwell within his body, essentially allowing the newborn energy source domain over his flesh, consecrating his body to the force. This is what gave birth to the initial form of The Kitsune Destruction Sword, hence why it takes up most of the space upon his forearm and transforms it into a weapon. Abilities True Form The true form of The Kitsune Destruction Swords is its single most powerful and deadly manifestation. Regarded as the true manifestation of Kurama's power in the form of a weapon, it is shown to be an extremely destructive weapon which was capable of casually shattering the defenses of Haseo Uchiha's fully manifested Susanoo without so much as a single swipe on behalf of Rasetsu himself. The blade is shown to thicken and elongate when having take in its true manifestation, as well as grow a series of extremely sharp, hool-like fangs on the underside of the edge, giving it newfound cutting power and the ability to easily rip, tear, and shred through even the most enduring of objects and enemies with seemingly casual ease. Thanks to the true form of the weapon, the actual manifestation of the blade such as the sword component and the shield/skull component have all become far more denser and more durable than anything that they previous to being unleashed in all their true power, seemingly granting Rasetsu a multitude of entirely new powers and abilities in this regard as well, as the true form of the weapon only serves to be an even greater manifestation of extremely dense chakra dwelling with the body of Rasetsu, generated by his inner tailed beast, Kurama. Though the true powers and extennt of the abilities of the swords true form have not been showcased in their entirety as of yet, it is shown to be worlds apart from its initial manifestation in all regards, especially its destructive capacity. Trivia *The appearance and to some degree, the abilities of The Kitsune Destruction Sword are inspired by Renji's newfound Bankai manifestation, "Souou Zabimaru" of The Bleach Franchise written by Kubo Tite. Category:Jutsu